If $x \odot y = 4x-3y$ and $x \barwedge y = x(y-8)$, find $-1 \barwedge (1 \odot 4)$.
First, find $1 \odot 4$ $ 1 \odot 4 = (4)(1)-(3)(4)$ $ \hphantom{1 \odot 4} = -8$ Now, find $-1 \barwedge -8$ $ -1 \barwedge -8 = -(-8-8)$ $ \hphantom{-1 \barwedge -8} = 16$.